Tubuh yang tertukar EH?
by Amicizia
Summary: Jangan pernah dekati Personifikasi Negara saat dia sedang kesal. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah Indonesia. Bisa berakibat fatal seperti yang dialami 'mereka'.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers and World Series © Hidekazu Himaruya _always_. Dan saya juga _always_ memperburuk citra para karakter-karakternya XD *dibalang pipa*

**Warning: **Gaje, _Typo(s)_, OOC, OC : fem!Indonesia. Hetero dan _**crack**_ hetero, pengarangan kejadian yang sangat tidak pernah terjadi, payah, garing, _humor fail_, _don't like don't read_.

**A/N: **Sebenarnya ide cerita 'tertukar tubuh' ini seharusnya jadi ide cerita yang akan saya buat bersama dengan teman saya tapi karena suatu hal kondisi tidak meyakinkan untuk dibuatnya cerita itu XD. Tapi akibat itu saya malah membuat cerita gaje ini dengan ide itu. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya agak ngawur, maklum karena saya masih dalam masa uts yang menghadang dengan sangat merajalela. Bagi para pembaca, selamat membaca.

* * *

**Tubuh yang tertukar.. EH?**

**Story **© **Zubei**

* * *

Kalau saja tidak ada sumpahan orang yang bernama Nesia. Pasti kami semua tidak akan mengalami hal yang sedemikian buruk. Itulah batin beberapa personifikasi lelaki yang sedang berada di ruangan rapat para negara saat ini. Bisa terlihat di sana banyak para personifikasi—khususnya lelaki—sedang bermesraan atau mungkin tidak pada pasangannya masing-masing.

Seperti America dengan Hungary tengah berduaan, Germany minum teh bersama Liechtenstein, Prussia dengan santainya memeluk Belarus yang entah kenapa membiarkannya saja. England—dengan gaya rambut yang disisir kebelakang, sangat persis dengan gaya rambut Germany—hanya duduk pasrah sambil memijit keningnya sedangkan Ukraina mencoba menenangkannya. Norway dengan cengiran bahagia-lebih menjurus ke arah cengiran bodohnya Spain-masih melumat dengan santai tomatnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari Belgium.

Beralih ke sudut lain dari ruang rapat itu. Terlihat Nesia tengah memijit-mijit keningnya—hampir sama dengan apa yang dilakukan England sekarang—ditemani Spain yang murung dan diam tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

France—yang biasanya sering bugil dan vital regionnya hanya di tutupi oleh sekuntum mawar merah—menatap jijik bersama Taiwan dan Seychelles kepada Hongkong yang tengah berlari tanpa baju dan hanya tertutupi bunga mawar, menggantikan kebiasaan seorang France.

Apakah kalian merasa ada yang aneh pada mereka? Jika tidak merasa, cobalah anda pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat dan berkonsultasilah di sana. Dan yang merasa, pasti akan bertanya-tanya, ada apakah gerangan yang terjadi di sana?

Ya. Semua ini salah wanita cantik berambut panjang yang merupakan personifikasi negara Indonesia bernama Nesia. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mari kita kembali ke seminggu sebelum hari ini.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut di gelung ke belakang dan memakai baju serba putih—seperti baju seorang Paskibraka—tengah sibuk mengayunkan tangan dengan lemah gemulai di hadapan para pemuda-pemudi yang tengah menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya.

Ya. Dia—Nesia–sedang menjadi **'Dirigen'** dalam **'Padus'** yang dia pimpin. Mereka semua yang ada di sana dengan khidmat mendengarkan **'Padus'** menyanyi, tidak terkecuali para tamu undangan dari negara-negara lain yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sahabat-sahabat Nesia, para personifikasi negara.

Lagu berhenti dan sorak sorai tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Banyak orang-orang dari yang berasal dari Indonesia yang memberikan selamat atas keberhasilan Nesia dan teman-teman padusnya dalam acara hari ini. Namun di antara mereka yang datang, masih saja ada yang berhasil mengkritik pedas permainan mereka hingga membuat 'garis perempatan' banyak bermunculan di wajah cantik Nesia.

"Penampilan mereka bagus, hanya saja dirigennya kurang berpengalaman."

"Dirigen-nya agak loyo tuh! Gak bagus.."

"Aku rasa semuanya memang tidak bagus, gak sekeren dulu.."

Kira-kira seperti itulah kritik pedas dari oknum yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Nesia—yang kebetulan masih berada di tengah lapangan di mana cuaca saat itu sedang tidak bersahabat—hanya diam menatap ke kerumunan oknum 'brengsek' yang tidak bisa mengerti arti perjuangan dirinya.

Melihat Nesia yang masih berdiri terpaku, mereka para personifikasi yang rata-rata laki-laki semua—sebenarnya Norway tidak mau ikut tapi dipaksa oleh America-sepakat untuk mengejutkan dia dari belakang sekaligus memberinya selamat.

—siapa tau mereka dapat makanan gratis di rumahnya.

Mereka melangkah pelan namun pasti mendekati Nesia yang berdiri membelakangi mereka—tentu saja dengan aba-aba dari seorang lelaki berkacamata yang mengaku dirinya Hero padahal tidak.

"..satu.."

"..dua.."

"..tii.."

"KALIAN SEMUA MATI KESAMBAR PETIR AJA SANAAAAAA!"

Seketika itu jugalah awan-awan hitam berkumpul, membuat kilatan-kilatan listrik di atas sana dan menyambar apapun yang ada di sana.

—Apapun, tidak terkecuali manusia ataupun seorang personifikasi.

Kilatan petir itu mereda dan berhenti, menyisakan beberapa tubuh hitam gosong dan asap yang mengepul pada mereka—pingsan dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Hujan pun turun seperti menambah penderitaan mereka saja.

* * *

"..rus.."

"...Prus.."

"Prussia.."

Samar-samar terdengar suara lirih seorang wanita yang memanggil-manggil nama seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang bergelombang dengan bunga yang di sematkan di rambut sebelah kanannya.

"...Hungary?"

"Prussia.. Syukurlah kau bangun! Aku khawatir." ucap wanita yang dipanggil Hungary itu sembari memeluk erat lelaki yang baru saja terbangun.

Ruby itu terbelalak dengan apa yang Hungary lakukan padanya. Dia segera melepaskan pelukan Hungary dari dirinya. "O..oi.. Hungary! Kau kenapa memelukku? Kau mau selingkuh dari Prussia?" tanyanya.

Hungary terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. "Apa maksudmu Prussia?" tanya Hungary.

"Prussia? Aku bukan Prussia! Aku.." matanya tak sengaja melihat cermin besar yang memantulkan tubuhnya yang sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang besar. Suaranya tercekat, matanya terbelalak hingga bola matanya keluar—oke itu berlebihan—dia seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Oke, sekarang dari tempat itu kita beralih ke daerah sedikit ke utara menuju negara yang mempunyai nama 'Britannia Raya'. Di sebuah rumah besar—tepatnya di kamar yang cukup, bukan cukup tapi sangat besar terbaringlah sesosok pria yang sedang tertidur di ranjang yang besar juga. Pria dengan rambut pirang serta berantakan dengan bulu alisnya yang—ya, bisa dibilang cukup aneh—mungkin karena ketebalannya melebihi ketebalan manusia biasa pada umumnya.

Di samping ranjang, duduklah seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek dengan pita biru di rambutnya tengah menggenggam tangan pria yang sedang tertidur—atau mungkin yang sedang pingsan itu. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau dia sangat khawatir.

"Engh.. Dimana aku?" Akhirnya pria itu bangun dan segera memijit-mijit keningnya. Gadis yang tengah bersamanya pun tersenyum senang.

"England, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar."

"England? Aku bukan England, Liechtenstein. Sejak kapan kamu lupa padaku?" ucap pria beralis tebal itu.

"Hah? Kamu itu England, coba kamu lihat di cermin." jawab Liechtenstein sembari memberikan cermin kecil kepada pria beralis tebal itu.

Dilihatnya dirinya dan tereksposlah bulu alisnya yang tebal dan tingkat enam itu.

Nah, dari tempat itu kita beralih ke selatan. Ke negara yang terkenal dengan _Passion_-nya. Di sebuah rumah—dan di kamar yang besar kembali—sang Personifikasi Negara Belgium tengah dilanda keanehan. Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini—yang diakuinya sebagai kekasihnya—nampak berbeda dari biasanya.

Dia tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya, dia hanya memelototi gadis itu dengan tatapan heran dan tanpa ekspresi. Sangat berbeda dan berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dari biasanya.

Dan keadaan kembali diperburuk dengan melayangnya tomat ke lantai dan tembok yang biasanya-bukan biasanya lagi tapi seharusnya—sering dia lumat sampai habis. Tapi sekarang tomat-tomat yang malang itu malah dia lempar dengan sebegitu kejamnya.

—Sepertinya kejadian ini akan memperpendek umur seorang Belgium.

.

.

.

Setelah berkunjung ke negara Iberia itu. Kita berpindah lokasi. Lokasi yang jauh melewati samudra, singkatnya kita ke benua yang menjadi negara Adidaya sangat—langsung saja di sebuah kamar terlihatlah seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut _dirty blonde _tengah meringkuk ketakutan di pojok kamar tersebut.

"..Be..Belarus.. Ke..kenapa kau ada di kamarku? Mana West? Ugh.. Kenapa gak _awesome _kayak gini sih?" pekik lelaki itu.

Belarus yang ada di sana memandang dingin lelaki tersebut. "Kau bukan America." desis Belarus sembari mengeluarkan pisau dari balik bajunya.

"Aku memang bukan America!" teriak pria itu.

"Lihat cermin." perintah Belarus. Pria itu pun berjalan mendekati cermin dan terlihatlah tubuh dan wajah seutuhnya. Tatapan matanya langsung kosong saat melihat dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Kembali kita berjalan menuju arah Eropa. Dimana dulunya negara itu adalah negara biang kerok dari perang dunia kedua.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut klimis tengah menatap heran kepada seorang wanita yang—ahem, dadanya lumayan besar.

"Germany.. Hiks..syukurlah kamu sudah sadar!" ucap wanita itu sembari berlari menuju lelaki yang tengah bengong dengan tidak elitnya.

Boing.. Boing.. Boing.. Suara aneh macam bola yang sedang di-_drabble_ pun terdengar jelas di telinga.

"He.. Hentikan Ukraina! Kau bisa membuatku mati kehabisan darah! Eh? Suaraku kenapa jadi besar dan serak seperti ini?" kata lelaki itu. Ukraina memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa Germany?"

"Hah? Germany! Yang be.." pandangannya tertuju pada cermin—lagi—yang terpasang di dinding beton itu.

Facepalm. Itulah yang sedang terjadi.

—Kita tinggalkan mereka berdua, terakhir kita kembali ke negara dimana awal mula cerita ini dimulai, yaitu Indonesia.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di sebuah kamar, Nesia tengah menatap sendu lelaki yang memakai Nordic Cross di rambutnya.

Lelaki itu masih menutup matanya. Nesia menghela nafas panjang lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar.

Ketika dia hendak membuka pintu, terdengar suara erangan dari ranjang. Nesia berbalik dan di dapatinya lelaki itu baru saja terbangun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah mendingan?" tanya Nesia lembut.

"Hah? Nesia? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Loh? Kok kulitku putih semua? Bajuku juga kok jadi kecil begini? Eh? Ada jepit? Memangnya sebelumnya aku pake jepit? Hei Nesia, jangan bengong aja, jawab dong!" Lelaki itu tanpa hentinya mengoceh, tak menyadari bahwa wanita yang dia tanyai itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kok-dia-jadi-banyak-bicara-gitu-?

"Kamu sakit, Norway?" tanya Nesia. Lelaki itu langsung terkejut. "Kau tanya sama siapa? Aku bukan Norway! Daripada itu, mana Belgica? Romano? Oh iya, kau ada tomat? Aku kebetulan lapar nih." jawabnya sembari mengeluarkan cengiran bodoh khas seorang Spain.

"Norway.. Kenapa.. kau jadi begini?"

"Hei, sejak kapan matamu jadi suwer gitu! Aku bukan Norway! Aku itu.." Entah sengaja atau tidak, lelaki itu melihat bayangannya sendiri lewat cermin besar yang terpasang di sebuah lemari kayu.

Di saat yang sama di semua negara yang sudah kita kunjungi lagi terdengarlah suara teriakan pilu para lelaki ketika mereka melihat diri mereka yang sekarang lewat cermin yang memantulkan bayangan mereka.

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIN!"

* * *

"Jadi biar aku luruskan.. Saat kalian pergi ke Indonesia kalian kena sambaran petir dan jadinya tertukar tubuh, begitu?" Japan tengah sibuk mencerna apa yang mereka—para nation lelaki yang berteriak itu—ceritakan tadi.

Bukan hanya Japan, para personifikasi negara-negara yang lain pun tengah berbengong ria akibat cerita yang tidak masuk akal.

"Memangnya siapa dan tertukar dengan siapa saja sih kalian, aru?" tanya China yang masih agak bingung.

"Aku America si Hero, tertukar tubuh dengan milik si asem Prussia!" jawab Prussia—err.. Maksudnya jawab America yang sedang dalam tubuh Prussia.

"Enak saja asem! _Awesome _tau! Yang asem itu kau, masa aku harus tertukar dengan kau yang badannya obesitas ini!" pekik Prussia yang ada di tubuh America.

"Apa? Kamu itu sok asem!"

"Hah? Kau.."

"Berisiiiiik! Diam kalian atau aku **dor **satu persatu?" Akhirnya Switzerland—dengan ancaman seperti biasa—berhasil membungkam America dan Prussia.

"Sepertinya tubuhku tertukar dengan England, begitu juga sebaliknya." ucap Germany yang ada di tubuh England, sebaliknya England mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku yakin Norway tertukar dengan Spain!" desis Nesia sambil menatap Spain(yang berada di tubuh Norway) dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Nesia.." ucap Norway yang tentu saja masih ada di tubuh Spain.

"Maafkan aku Nor.. Rasanya aku seperti tidak sedang berbicara denganmu." kata Nesia pelan.

"Ya, aku juga seperti itu." tambah Belgium yang melirik ke arah Spain yang cengar-cengir dengan memakai tubuh Norway. Bisa membayangkan Norway yang sedang menyengir dengan bodoh layaknya Spain? Jika itu terjadi, mungkin kiamat sebentar lagi akan datang—baik, itu berlebihan sekali.

"Lalu siapa lagi, da?" Russia nampak senang dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi disana. Hmmh, patut dicurigai.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi.." jawab Finland.

Namun ternyata Tuhan dan Penulis berkehendak lain. Pintu ruang rapat terbuka lebar dan menghasilkan suara berdegum kencang. Semua mata terpana dan terbelalak melihat seorang laki-laki dengan ekspresi mesum seperti France dengan bulu alis yang tebal tengah berbugil ria dan hanya di tutupi oleh mawar merah di bagian yang kalian pasti sudah tahu dimana.

"Ahoy.. Abang datang membawakan cinta kepada kaliaaaaaan ~" lelaki itu berlari menuju ruangan.

Terlihat yang nampak paling syok adalah Japan, China dan Korea.

"Hongkong?" Japan merasa bahwa kiamat akan segera datang.

"Adikku, aru.. Hongkong kenapa?" China mulai merasa pandangannya mengabur dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

"Kenapa anak minim ekspresi itu bisa jadi seperti itu, da ze?" Korea kali ini merasa kalau dirinya harus berhenti untuk mengklaim barang milik orang lain.

Tak lama setelah Hongkong—yang berbugil ria—masuk ke ruangan, Taiwan dengan menangis berlari dan langsung memeluk Japan.

"Hueee.. Kakaaak.. Hong jadi seperti itu! Mengerikan, hueee.." tangis Taiwan semakin menjadi-jadi di pelukan Japan.

"Apakah petir yang disebabkan Nesia bisa memberikan efek sedemikian dramatis seperti ini?" celetuk Austria.

"Mengerikan.." balas Iceland.

"Jangan salahkan aku dong! Bukan salahku mereka kena sambaran petir akibat sumpahanku!" pekik Nesia yang tidak terima jika ia—dan petirnya—menjadi tersangka utama dalam kasus ini.

"Jika Hongkong tertukar dengan France maka.." belum sempat Denmark mengeluarkan teori analisis yang sepertinya baru kali ini diyakini benar adanya, masuklah Seychelles bersama France yang di dalamnya terdapat Hongkong ke dalam ruangan.

"Apa di antara kalian ada yang merasa kalau lelaki di sampingku ini bukan France?" tanya Seychelles yang nampaknya sudah _sweatdrop _duluan.

Mereka mengangguk.

Jadi begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seminggu pun berlalu dengan sangat cepat dan di sinilah mereka, seperti yang sudah di jelaskan di awal-awal cerita ini.

Dan suasana di sana pun menjadi seperti suasana di paragraf awal.

* * *

"Ini bukan mimpi kan Su-san?" tanya Finland seakan tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat dengan mata dan kepala dia sendiri.

"B'kan." jawab Sweden singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

"Sepertinya aku melihat pasangan crack di ruangan ini." celetuk Vietnam. "Jadi bagaimana cara untuk membuat mereka kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing, ana?"

Suara itu lumayan pelan namun cukup membuat semua pasang mata tertuju pada Thailand.

"Apa aku salah bicara, ana?" tanya Thailand tanpa merontokkan senyum di wajahnya sedikitpun.

"Tidak.. Apa yang kau katakan itu benar, da." jawab Russia.

Semua mata kembali tertuju pada Nesia. "Jangan tanya aku! Aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana caranya." sungut Nesia.

"Mungkin kalau sama abang pasti berhasil." celetuk France yang ada di tubuh Hongkong. Seketika Hongkong(yang ada di tubuh France) melemparkannya petasan.

"Jangan gunakan tubuhku seenaknya." desis Hongkong.

"Bagaimana kalau kepala satu sama lain aku benturkan, da? Siapa tau bisa kembali"

Hening. Tak ada yang merespon..

—tidak yang benar-benar mau merespon usul seorang Russia.

"Tidak adakah jalan yang?" tanya Canada. Akhirnya dia berbicara juga setelah sekian lama tidak muncul.

Senyum anak-anak Russia tergantikan oleh senyum psikopat. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba dulu?" tanya Latvia dengan polosnya.

"LATVIAAAAAA." teriak Lithuania dan Estonia bersamaan.

"Kau benar Latvia.. Hahaha.. Siapa duluan ya?" ucap Russia riang. Semua sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Russia namun terlambat untuk Prussia dan America. Kepaka mereka sudah dipegang kuat oleh Russia.

"Kalian duluan da.."

Dan—BUAGH!

Prussia dan America pun sukses pingsan dengan kepala yang benjol. Terlihat asap putih di kepala mereka satu sama lain.

"Siapa yang berikutnya, da?" tanya Russia.

"TIDAAAAAAK.."

Apakah mereka akan kembali seperti semula? Silahkan para pembaca sekalian yang meng—imajinasi—kannya sendiri.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **Gajekah cerita ini? Memang sih. Agak kurang nyambung juga. Mohon maaf jika jadi aneh seperti ini. Akhir kata, bersediakah para pembaca memberikan _review_?

Salam.

* * *

**Omake**

Italy dan Romano dengan sangat tidak tepatnya datang ke ruang rapat dengan muka senang—tentu bukan Romano yang memakai muka senang.

"Kita terlambat sekali vee."

"Cih! Kau juga kenapa harus buat pasta dulu!"

"Sudahlah vee.. Ayo masuk!"

Pintu besar itu mereka buka dan terlihatlah Russia dengan senyum psikopatnya tengah berusaha membenturkan kepala Germany dengan kepala England.

Mereka berdua membatu, sesaat kemudian mereka menutup pintu itu kembali. "Sebaiknya kita makan saja dulu, adik bodoh."

Italy mengangguk. "Benar, vee. Ayo kita pulang, _Fratello_."

"Dan ingatkan aku untuk tidak membuka pintu untuk orang Russia atau siapapun yang berasal dari Russia, mengerti?" tambah Romano.

Italy mengangguk lagi. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah dan mereka membuat catatan mental pada diri mereka masing-masing untuk tidak mengingat apa yang mereka lihat barusan tadi di ruang rapat.


End file.
